The present invention relates to a modular frame for a worktop that is formed at an X configuration, and has supporting legs which will receive extension splicer tubes that extend through the worktop and mount connectors to join frames together in various configurations. The splicer tubes also serve to provide supports for upper level shelves or cabinets.
A number of worktop designs utilizing various frame structures have been advanced in the art, such as those made by the Hafele Company, which utilize legs that lock in place and a modular table frame that has generally "Y" shaped ends under the worktops. A collapsible table that has a similar structure to Hafele Company products is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,179,843.
Prefabricated knock down metal frame work tables are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,550, and a support mounted on a leg and supporting a pair of worktops is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,186.
Various modular constructions of tables and worktops that can be placed into user selected configurations are presently available.
A tubular underframe used with tables and for other types of furniture is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,790, which uses internal connectors in the tubes that join adjacent tubes.